Poems of the Abbey Keeper
by Basil Psyche
Summary: A good (soon to be large!! Mwaahahaha!) collection of poems about Redwall. A lot of them deal with those cute lil' Dibbuns. If you have time check it out. I think you'll like it. I do!!! POEM NO. 5 is now up!
1. Dibbun's Bathtime (aww cute!)

Getting Those Dibbuns Ready!   
---Poem No. 1---  
© of Basil Psyche  
I don't own Redwall but I do own this story. ;)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Get those Dibbuns ready!  
Ready for the feast!  
Get them clean and pretty,  
Catch them at the very least!  
  
That hogbabe needs a scrubbing  
That mouse needs a bath!  
It's not easy to catch them  
But they leave a trouble path!  
  
Listen as they protest  
''No! No wanna baff!!!  
Lemme go, Leggo me.  
Pwepare to feel my Dibbun wrath!''  
  
As we set them in the tub  
They started to flop around  
And kick and scream  
You'd think that they had drowned!  
  
When we tried to take them out  
Something surprising happened  
It seems they wouldn't let us,  
They preferred water instead!  
  
After about an hour   
We got them fully dressed  
We walked out to the Abbey feast  
And was met with a contest...  
  
Of being the dirtiest!!!!!!  
All this has really got me stressed!  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I plan on writing a series of happy, cheerful, humorous Redwall poems most likely containing captivating scenes of Redwall's greatest residents...Dibbuns! : ) 


	2. Grubbo, The Lucky Card Playing Mole!

Grubbo, The Lucky Card Playing Mole!  
---Poem No. 2---  
© of Basil Psyche  
I don't own Redwall but I do own this story. ;)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I be named Grubbo,  
Hurr, that's moi name.  
And now it be posted   
in the Mole Hall of Fame.  
  
You migh' be woinderin why,  
I would be in that.  
I' guess I'll tell you then,  
it started with a chat.  
  
I once was a poor fellow,  
Who wasn't in good shape.  
I had a small home,  
and dishes I had to scrape!  
  
Me and my mole chum,  
Sat down to play a game.  
In the middle he got up,  
and made a claim.  
  
He said ''There's no shame in losing,  
and no shame in winning,  
so let's just make a friendly bet,  
it doesn't count as sinning!''  
  
I thought for a second  
and then for a minute  
and when I finally made my mind  
I said ''I think I'll do it!''  
  
At first we bet slowly  
and the pace went up  
we started betting more  
I even bet my golden cup!  
  
At the end of the game   
We bet everything!!!  
I won in the end,  
and started to sing!!!  
  
From now on I'd be living like a king!  
Cause' now I got most anything!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup, I second poem is up. Hope you like it! 


	3. The Dibbun Patrol!

The Dibbun Patrol!  
---Poem No. 3---  
© of Basil Psyche  
I don't own Redwall but I do own this story. ;)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We are the Dibbuns  
we always march along  
We are not 'fraid of anybeast  
That' why we sing this song!   
  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
We are the Dibbun Patrol!  
  
Better be fraid' a us!  
We can hurt you bad!  
So be very good  
and don't make us mad!  
  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
We are the Dibbun Patrol!  
  
Us Dibbuns may be small  
but we have loads o' power!  
We can destroy whole armies  
and climb the highest towers!  
  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
We are the Dibbun Patrol!  
  
The Dibbun Patrol has never lost  
yes, we always win  
We fight on at any cost  
an' we always grin!  
  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
We are the Dibbun Patrol!  
  
The Dibbun Patrol continues to walk,  
Steadily marching on!  
We're at the end of the journey,  
We've crossed the Abbey lawn!  
  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
We are the Dibbun Patrol!  
  
The badgermum has come  
because the sun has set  
and now us Dibbuns go to bed  
but don't fret  
  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
The Dibbun Patrol!!!  
We will come again!!!  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A little ballad that was composed by yours truly on a rainy afternoon. 


	4. Amoday'is the Snakey

Amoday'is the Snakey  
---Poem No. 4---  
© of Basil Psyche  
I don't own Redwall but I do own this story. ;)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I' be a lil' Dibbun,  
But now you gotta be quiet,  
And I' not be a fibbin,  
So don't create a riot!   
  
I made this lil' poem,  
to tell you what I know,  
last summer when I went to roam,  
I found a big ol' snakey hole!  
  
Me an' my Dibbun pals  
Ran way one day  
We went along the small canals  
we thought we had some time to play!  
  
I was the first to stumble down,  
My pals following behind.  
The inside was dirty and brown,  
You'd think we were out of our mind!  
  
As we walked down the tunnel  
it got black and dark  
and smaller like a funnel  
and then we heard a shark!  
  
Twasn't really a shark  
Just a big ol' snakey!!!!!  
And it tried to eat us,  
So we started to shaky!  
  
We ran out of the hole,  
and back to the Abbey,  
with record breaking speed.  
Now that's not to shabby!  
  
Author's Note: I know this one isn't as good as my others so far but since I haven't written one in a while here you go! 


	5. Mossflower Villians

Mossflower Villians  
---Poem No. 5---  
© of Basil Psyche  
I don't own Redwall but I do own this story. ;)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mossflower, the great forest   
Where many don their war vest  
Though vermin may seem possessed  
Weakness lies within their chest  
  
Vermin, always on the move  
Always ready to improve  
But if the leader disapproves  
that vermin will be removed  
  
Yes, it may seem barbaric  
Like chucking a big hard brick  
The weaker you may give a kick  
But it's really all just one mean trick!  
  
Vermin always on the hunt  
Letting out a deep low grunt  
Right before they pull their stunt  
Their prey they will soon confront  
  
Cause you see they are defeated  
Over and over they are cheated  
They die just the way they treated  
They should've just retreated  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A little poem I wrote to illustrate the ways of Mossflower villians. What's next? I have writer's block but I might write a poem entitled ''Mossflower Heroes''. Maybe... Please read and review. 


	6. A Redwall Love Story!

A Matthias Love Poem  
---Poem No. 6---  
© of Basil Psyche  
I don't own Redwall but I do own this story. ;)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O fair maiden Cornflower  
Her voice so sweet  
At this late hour  
Such a pleasure to greet  
  
I simply love her  
No other for me  
I'll be her monsieur  
And celebrate our jubilee  
  
Well frolic in the woods  
And work hand in hand  
We'll share autumn goods  
And listen to a mole band  
  
Our love shall have no end  
No need to subdue  
We won't even pretend  
Because our love is true  
  
Just me and you  
Forever we shall be  
But I'll give you a clue  
The new baby will make three 


	7. Vermin Dibbuns

Vermin Dibbuns  
---Poem No. 7---  
© of Basil Psyche  
I don't own Redwall but I do own this story. ;)  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Vermin dibbuns?  
What a crazy thought!  
Would they be as kittens  
or things that just fought?  
  
The idea scares me more!  
Little devils over the hill.  
Oh, just think of the gore!  
Their war cries so shrill!  
  
Vermin rascals?  
Fighting in wars?  
Savage fighting animals  
or doing little chores?  
  
Vermin young ones?  
Eating meat, drinking grog?  
Slinging rocks, firing guns?  
Hopping about like drunken frogs!!!  
  
Vermin children?  
Trashing the landscape,  
Leaving it barren,  
Making it a whole new shape!  
  
Vermin babies,  
Growing up to be adults,  
Hope they don't have rabies,  
Well, look at the results!  
  
Well it's only a mere idea, right?  
If it's not...we're in for a fright!!! 


End file.
